


снова

by ponponki



Series: проклятый бог [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidents, Fantasy, Fire, Gen, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponponki/pseuds/ponponki
Summary: Гин устал возвращаться к самому началу. Он почти ничего не помнит о своих прошлых попытках, но каждый раз в его голове раздаётся лишь одна фраза, словно являющаяся его проводником из прошлой жизни в новую."Убей Александра".И он не может ослушаться приказа, но что-то глубоко в душе мешает ему исполнить задуманное.Возможно, остатки жалости. Возможно, собственный эгоизм.Гин не хочет узнавать это и бесшумно наблюдает за своей целью, не зная, что делать дальше.
Series: проклятый бог [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816837





	1. паранойя

**Author's Note:**

> вы в программе "помогите Гину не сойти с ума", как впечатления??

Гин видит перед глазами лишь чужой прах и ничего больше. Покрасневшее от постоянных пожаров небо, обугленная трава и полное отсутствие деревьев, коих раньше было неисчислимое количество, совершенно не волнует его.  
Один лишь пепел.

И открывает глаза в полнейшей тьме, с непривычки подумав, что он всё ещё спит. Не должно быть так темно, не должно.  
А потом понимает, что это тьма его собственного дома-пещеры, в которой он провёл не одно тысячелетие и возле которой он убил не одну сотню наивных глупцов.

Что-то не так, думает Гин. Что-то определённо пошло не так, как должно.  
В голове птицей бьется фраза: "Убей Александра".  
И Гин не может отказаться от выполнения приказа, потому что приказы мироздания обязаны быть выполнены.

Сколько раз он делал нечто подобное? Просыпался, не понимал, что происходит, и вспоминал, бесконечно вспоминал высокий мальчишеский голос и тот самый приказ.  
Кто такой Александр? Он не знает и знать не хочет, но в воздухе отчего-то заведомо пахнет гарью, и он полагает, что этот запах связан с его жертвой.

Сердце в грудной клетке бешено колотится непонятно почему, и в голове проносится ещё одна мысль, совершенно чужая и не похожая на то, о чём он мог бы подумать хоть когда-то.  
"Я должен спасти Александра".

Гин шарахается от собственной мысли, словно от столь противных ему людей, и предпочитает вернуться ко сну. Ему не нравится, когда им командуют, но он обязан подчиняться. А ещё ему жутко хочется спать, так, будто он провёл несколько лет без даже самой малейшей дрёмы.  
Мироздание подождёт. Незнакомый ему Александр (от мысли о котором у него быстрее обычного колотится сердце) – тоже.

Уже через час Гин стоит под окном чужого дома и смотрит своими неестественно алыми глазами на новорожденного младенца, укутанного в различного рода тряпки.  
Он уверен, что именно о нём говорило мироздание. Он уверен, что именно его он должен убить.  
Но отчего-то у него трясутся руки и в голову приходят тревожные мысли о том, что этого бедного малыша обязательно кто-нибудь захочет убить.

Гин обязан защитить его во что бы то ни стало, даже если это означало встать на пути мироздания.  
Его пугает сама мысль об этом, но он ничего не может с собой поделать. Приходится смириться с собственным поведением.

***

Гин каждый день проверяет Александра. Жив ли он, здоров ли, не поранился ли где-нибудь, играя со своими знакомыми-хулиганами, от которых его хочется защитить сильнее, чем от кого-либо другого.  
Один раз один из них подошёл к его мальчику слишком близко. Тогда Гин поджигает рукав его одежды лёгкой магией, и с тех пор хулиганы больше не общаются с Александром, считая, что он – отпрыск презираемых ими ведьм.  
Судя по ощущениям, которые испытывает хранитель тьмы, всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем он думает.

Через несколько месяцев после Александр решает полностью прекратить общение со всеми, кроме своих родителей и приходящей к ним бабушки. Гина это более, чем устраивает.  
Никто не должен прикасаться к нему. Никто не должен навредить ему.  
Он должен спасти Александра от его обидчиков.

Через полгода Гин понимает, что спасать его надо было от самого себя.  
Но уже поздно менять хоть что-то, и он с непонятной горечью на душе смотрит на ревущего в остатках сожжённого дотла дома Александра, ставшего причиной этого пожара.  
И тогда он понимает, почему мироздание поручило ему убить его малыша.  
И тогда он вспоминает, что делает нечто подобное уже не первый десяток раз.

Это уже пятьдесят второй, услужливо подсказывает голос в его голове, от которого он лишь отмахивается, как от назойливой мухи.  
Он должен помочь Александру, а не слушать последствия его одиночества среди всех этих временных петель.  
А потом он обязательно убьёт его, чтобы не заставлять его страдать. Пусть даже если ради этого придётся пожертвовать одним из немногих его друзей.  
Потому что ему совершенно плевать на то, что с ним станет после этого, лишь бы Александр был хоть немного счастлив в конце своей жизни.


	2. вера

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> с каждой главой я чувствую, как все сложнее и сложнее становится не выложить все в один день и закончить все наконец

Гину не чуждо чувство одиночества, но в этот раз оно вцепилось в него губительной хваткой и не намерено отпускать до тех пор, пока он не найдёт себе нормальных собеседников, а не будет довольствоваться одними лишь навязчивыми голосами в голове, всё больше и больше напоминающими шум старого радио (что такое радио Гин не помнит, но он уверен, что это что-то за пределами его вселенной, что просто обязано издавать противный шум).  
Общество Александра ему не помогает. Он выходит к нему крайне редко, лишь тогда, когда ему действительно требуется поддержка.   
В остальное время он предпочитает наблюдать и направлять его туда, где он сможет передохнуть от осточертевшей повседневности и нормально поспать впервые за столь долгое время.   
С кошмарами, беспокойно и очень мало, но всё же поспать. 

Гин понимает, что он не нужен Александру. Больше – нет. Теперь он сам в состоянии позаботиться о себе, пусть и менее гуманным способом, чем заботился о нём он.   
Сжигать его неприятелей явно не входило в планы Гина, когда он наблюдал за тем, как малыша обижают хулиганы, коих полон сейчас весь свет. 

Дети, выросшие в эпоху огня...   
..они действительно куда более жестоки, чем те, кого он видел раньше.   
Гин не хочет даже думать о том, насколько обидны их шутки над другими детьми, не намереваясь печься о ком-то ещё помимо своего маленького мальчика, которому пришлось потерять всё слишком рано. 

Гину нужна передышка от постоянной опеки.   
Гин может перемещаться по вселенным, и потому открывает первую попавшуюся, почти буквально сваливается на головы каким-то детям и недоверчиво смотрит на них, почти с враждебностью, и ловит такой же взгляд янтарных глаз оберегающего рыжеволосую девчонку мальчишки.

Отчего-то ему кажется, что он их уже где-то видел. Попытка юной Лизы подружиться с ним только подкрепляет уверенность в этом.  
И Гин трусливо сбегает от её протянутой руки, вернулся в свой мир, чтобы обдумать всё то, что только что произошло, оставив недоумевающих детей с теми же размышлениями.

Гин возвращается в ту вселенную на следующий день и видит их почти на том же месте, где они были вчера.   
На этот раз к нему подошёл Алекс, имя которого настолько привычно срывается с языка, что пугает Гина едва ли не до смерти и немного обескураживает нового друга.   
Сомнений нет: они определённо виделись в одной из тех временных линий, что он посмел забыть. А может, они на самом деле были друзьями во всех из них.   
Он не может объяснить иначе, почему именно их он хочет видеть в своих друзьях и почему ему с ними так тепло и уютно, даже когда всё его тело напряжено до предела в ожидании какого-то подвоха, которого он так и не дожидается. 

Гин решает сократить общение со своими новыми знакомыми.   
Не ради себя – ради них.   
Вряд ли кто-то из них будет рад тому, что ему совсем скоро (всего-то через девятнадцать лет) придётся покинуть их навсегда.   
И потому не появляется ни на следующий день, ни на следующий месяц, медленно сходя с ума ещё больще из-за душащего одиночества и тоски по старым друзьям.

Из-за этого к Алексу медленно возвращаются воспоминания. Он понимает, что что-то должно было произойти иначе, но не знает, что именно.  
А потом он принимает решение стать учёным.  
Чтобы найти такого странного, но отчего-то родного Гина, чей силуэт пусть и размыт в его памяти, но определённо знаком ему и узнаваем.  
Они точно были друзьями в одной из временных линий.

С Гином и теми воспоминаниями о нём, которые он совершенно не помнит, можно поверить даже во временные линии.  
С Гином можно поверить даже в возможность путешествовать по вселенным, лишь бы найти его и узнать ответы на интересующие тебя вопросы.

С Гином можно поверить во всё, даже если ты его и не знаешь вовсе, полагаешься лишь на обрывки странных, почти поддельных по ощущениям воспоминаний.  
Это ведь Гин. Большего Алексу и не надо.


	3. клятва

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мои мальчики опять разлучились, нэх

Он чувствует, что пора прощаться.  
Холодный ветер едва ли обдувает его шею сквозь с любовью сшитый его друзьями шарф, и Гин действительно благодарен им за этот подарок.  
Хотя, он благодарен им не только за подарок.  
Он благодарен им за то, сколько раз в скольких временных линиях они помогали ему находить свой истинный путь, ни на секунду не сомневаясь в нём, как самые настоящие друзья.  
Он всё ещё относится к ним настороженно, даже спустя двадцать лет с их первой встречи, но ничего не может с собой поделать, смотрит на развевающиеся по ветру концы шарфа, местами усыпанные пеплом и большими дырками, и горько улыбается.

— В этот раз без долгих прощаний, — осторожно проговаривает он и что-то шепчет в ответ голосам, которые отчего-то не хотят покидать его даже после того, как он нашёл себе друзей.  
В психологии Гин ничего не понимает, и потому лишь пожимает плечами на собственные мысли и вздыхает, наконец слыша долгожданную тишину в своей голове.

— Думаю, так будет лучше для всех нас, — тихо шепчет Алекс и грустно смотрит на уже готовую залиться слезами Лизу, которая точно не продержится в случае, если их прощание хотя бы немного затянется.

Гин подходит к Алексу и крепко обнимает его, понимая, что, возможно, это одна из их последних встреч. Он позволяет себе затянуть это прощание, хотя всего секунду назад даже и не думал сделать нечто подобное.  
Он ждёт, что его оттолкнут и отправят домой.  
Но Алекс обнимает его в ответ. Вскоре к ним присоединяется Лиза, всё же не сдержавшая своих слёз и сейчас громко плачущая в чужую куртку. Никто не может осудить её за такое.  
Все здесь сейчас на грани истерики.

— Просто берегите друг друга, — пытаясь скрывать беспокойство за них двоих, бормочет Гин, ласково треплет обоих по голове и, прежде, чем исчезнуть, слышит уверенное:

— Я обязательно найду способ помочь тебе, хочешь ты того или нет.

С Алексом он предпочитает не спорить, лишь посылает ему в ответ мягкую улыбку и растворяется в пространстве, перемещается в свой мир и смотрит на застилающий всё вокруг пепел, на последнего оставшегося в живых человека.  
Которого совсем скоро настигает смертоносный огонь совсем отчаявшегося счастливо жить парня, сейчас заливающегося слезами куда сильнее, чем малышка Лиза.

— Вот и конец, — грустно констатирует Гин, смотря на то, что осталось от бедного мужчины, ставшего жертвой чужого огня, смотря на то, как его родной мир снова медленно разрывается на части.  
Он чувствует на своих плечах чужие руки, когда его притягивают к себе и крепко обнимают, не желая никуда и никогда отпускать.  
Гин понимает Александра, но ничего не может поделать со своей судьбой. Никогда не мог.  
Он просто должен умереть, чтобы всё исправить. 

— Не уходи... — в мольбе шепчет парень и обнимает ставшее ему родным существо, что по легенде должно быть древним злом, а не другом маленьких отчаявшихся мальчиков вроде него.  
Легенды всегда врут. Эту истину Александр запомнит надолго.

Гин тоскливо смотрит на него, приобнимает в ответ уже рассыпающимися в прах руками, вздыхает и качает головой, не в силах сделать хоть что-то для того, чтобы остаться с ним подольше.  
Александр сильнее вжимается в чужое тело и не хочет верить в то, что он и правда так легко может потерять того, кто стал ему дороже даже мамы с папой.  
Но он теряет и остаётся один в пустоте, и взгляд его цепляется за улетающий в небытие прах того, кто когда-то стал для него всем.

Александр вновь плачет, сильнее, чем прежде.  
И пустота сохранит его рыдания навечно, до тех пор, пока всё не вернётся назад и не станет как прежде. 

"Не облажайся хотя бы в этот раз", — доносится до Гина раздражённый вздох главы мироздания, и он невесело усмехается, погружаясь во тьму.  
В этот раз он просто обязан сделать все, чтобы подарить миру счастливый финал.  
Иначе ни Александр, ни его друзья, ни он сам рано или поздно не выдержат ничего из того, что приготовила им судьба.  
Он сделает это ради них.

Он клянётся.


	4. голоса

Александру кажется знакомой пустотная тьма, словно он проводит в ней не первую вечность, а как минимум пятидесятую. И ему это не нравится, совсем не нравится, потому что тогда это будет значить лишь то, что у него вновь развивается подозрительность ко всему, что его окружает.  
Ему было достаточно её в те времена, когда кто-то пытался с ним заговорить. Но тогда она не была так уж и бесполезна, а сейчас...

Александр резко машет головой и бьет себя по щекам, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться. Всё хорошо, он впервые видит эту пустоту, он впервые застревает в ней на вечность.

Голоса скептически относятся к его убеждению, но спорить не желают, оставляя его самому себе на растерзание.  
По их подсчётам, осталось ещё пять лет до того момента, как "кто-то" придёт вытащить их вместе с Александром на свободу.  
О своих теориях они предпочитают молчать. Пусть мальчик и дальше ничего не подозревает. Не в их интересах посвящать его в подробности прыжков во времени.

Голоса предлагают Александру поиграть в города. Словесные игры – единственное развлечение для всех них, и парень с тяжестью на душе соглашается на один раунд.  
Вскоре подобные игры становятся чем-то вроде их традиции.  
Александр привычно проигрывает, мягко усмехаются про себя голоса и наблюдают за его столь милым возмущением из-за собственного проигрыша.

Голоса тянут время, за которое Александр должен сойти с ума окончательно, чтобы в его жизнь успел ворваться тот, кто вытащит его из пучины отчаяния.  
Голосам правда искренне хочется помочь своему носителю, но они никогда не могут придумать ничего лучше игр, и тогда всё их время проходит за придумыванием лучшего слова для объяснения различных временных аномалий.  
И наконец-то хоть где-то Александр может одержать победу.  
Александр радуется этому, как маленький ребёнок, и голоса думают, что он и есть ребёнок, просто слишком быстро выросший. И радуются вместе с ним, потому что он это заслужил.

Остаётся один день до чужого прихода.  
А потом тьму пронзает яркий свет, из которого появляется человек в лабораторном халате, измазанном в кетчупе и горчице.  
Человек осматривает пустоту своими янтарными глазами, в недоумении взъерошивает отросшие рыжие волосы, и без того лохматые, и обращает внимание на застывшего в шоке и панике Александра, такого же рыжего и янтароглазого, как он сам.

— Привет, — осторожно начинает незнакомец и садится напротив парня. У него уже глаза на мокром месте, и он не сдерживает всхлип облегчения и испуга одновременно, когда некто подходит к нему и резко касается его головы ладонью.  
И не горит.

Александр совсем перестаёт понимать хоть что-то, лишь заливается новой порцией слёз и не может объяснить то, почему именно сейчас его сила решила покинуть его.  
Именно сейчас, а не раньше  
Александру это кажется чем-то несправедливым. Голоса же тактично молчат, ожидая действий со стороны незнакомца.

— Меня зовут Алекс. Я ищу Гина, — говорит он и выдыхает. — Я знаю, что он уже мёртв, но... у меня есть чувство, что я всё ещё могу помочь ему, — шепчет Алекс, и слёзы наворачиваются на его глаза, когда он слышит тихое "не можешь".  
Александр давно перестал пытаться верить хоть во что-то. Верить в то, что Гина можно вернуть, ему хотелось бы в последнюю очередь, потому что испытать боль от разбитой чужими руками веры – хуже всего на свете.

Они больше не говорят про Гина, понимая, что не смогут прийти хоть к чему-то в их разговоре о нём. Вместо этого они говорят друг о друге.  
Александр говорит о голосах в своей голове. На это те лишь смущённо фыркают, и он действительно искренне улыбается их ребяческому поведению. Впервые за долгое время.  
Алекс говорит о своей мечте стать великим учёным и преодолеть пределы возможного. По сути, он уже исполнил свою мечту: никто ранее не мог позволить себе изучить теорию о перемещении между мирами настолько глубоко, как он, чтобы суметь применить её на практике спустя долгие годы.

Они нравятся друг другу, и это видно.  
Они становятся лучшими друзьями всего за один день, и им это по душе, пусть они и знают, что рано или поздно им придётся расстаться.  
Время в пустоте идёт иначе, чем в реальном мире, грустно подсказывают голоса и вздыхают.  
И так знаю, думает Александр и смотрит на заснувшего рядом с ним Алекса.

Он милый.  
Это была единственная его мысль перед тем, как уснуть рядом с ним.

А потом он открывает глаза и не видит ничего кроме деревянного потолка собственного дома, который некогда уничтожил.  
И слышит, как ему дают имя. "Александр".  
А ещё он совершенно не помнит ничего из того, что происходило с ним последний тридцать один год.  
Снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> даа это глава в основном о голосах ОНИ ТОЖЕ ЛЮДИ.


End file.
